clashofstreamersfandomcom-20200213-history
Streamers
Streamers, also known as heroes, are in-game collectibles that can be used to wage war against players and NPCs. While streamers are real people from Twitch.tv they also represent in-game characters that players can collect and use in battle to pursue glory and wealth. Players can increase their stat-attributes, upgrade their levels, or supply them with additional stars to increase their strength. When streamers are created, they are for better or worse appointed one of five archetypal classes that determine their playstyle and abilities. Streamers are also born into different factions that bind them together with other streamers, and when they fight together, they gain a morale boost that increases their strength on the frontlines of war. Official Twitch Partners can upload their faces to the game via GamingForGood.net. Players can acquire these skins in a number of ways, and customize their streamers with them. It allows players to represent and fight alongside their favorite streamers in combat. Obtaining Streamers The primary way of obtaining streamers is through the Summon building where players can acquire streamers by calling them into existence. Some of the secondary channels are through the game’s gambling devices, vendors and combat modes where they are frequently offered as rewards. Players also have the ability to buy or rent streamers from other players inside the Blockchain building. Class Streamers are automatically assigned to one of five classes: Every class has something unique to offer and plays an indispensable part of the player’s team composition. Some classes might provide healing, crowd control, AOE (Area of effect) damage and so forth because every class has unique abilities that corresponds with the theme of the class. Faction Streamers are automatically assigned to one of six factions: Players can assemble their team of streamers in different ways, consisting of different factions, to earn auras which provide additional attributes to all friendly streamers on the battlefield. However, every faction has its weaknesses because every faction rivals another faction, and they deal 100% increased damage against rival factions by exploiting their weaknesses. Abilities Streamers have four ability slots: one slot for their ultimate ability and three slots for their auto-skills. The ultimate ability is a powerful spell that is unleashed when their energy bar is full, which occurs after two rounds of combat. Auto-skills on the other hand, are active all the time in combat, but are considered less powerful than the ultimate ability. Auto-skills have a specific chance to occur every round, depending on the player’s choice of abilities. For each auto-skill to be active, the streamer must reach a certain level. At level 7, the streamer unlocks the first auto-skill, then at level 9, the streamer unlocks the second auto-skill, and finally at level 11 the streamer unlocks the last auto-skill. Players can change the abilities on their streamers in the Spellbook. Stars Streamers can hold up to a maximum of 12 stars. Every star augments a streamer's attributes and makes them better in combat. Players earn stars in the Upgrade building by sacrificing four streamers with the same number of stars to give another streamer a new star. Although a streamer's star count caps out at 12, the stars can be increased in battle up to 24 stars through the use of faction stars. Levels Streamers can reach the maximum level of 12. Every level increases the streamer’s power by a certain percentage and improves their combat ability. Players can level up their streamers in the Level Up building. Every upgrade costs streamer dust with the exact amount depending on the streamer’s current level. Stats or Attributes Attributes are the basic building blocks of streamer’s combat ability. The most important attribute is power which is the combined measurement of the stat-attributes: health, attack and armor, and is a general indicator of how good a streamer is. Players can individually increase health, attack, and armor by picking specific abilities, or by playing under the guise of specific factions or auras. Power, on the other hand, is generally increased by earning stars, leveling up or from DUBI empowerment.